


Love on the Pitch

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fredric is my new otp, M/M, Oop, i had so much fun writing this, i hope the Fredric GC likes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Fred and Cedric have been seeing each other in secret for so long, it has blossomed into something more substantial. But who will be the first to break it to the other teammates?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Love on the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does the two of them justice. It’s been awhile since I wrote HP fic! 
> 
> Read and comment thank you!!!

_ Pretty Boy Diggory with his charm, his wit, his hair, his eyes…  _ Fred’s internal monologue resounded for the fifth time that day. He wanted to banish this thought. It appeared whenever Cedric caught his eyes in between classes. A silent communication passed between them. 

For two weeks, the two had seen each other in secret. It began as an accident. A kiss at the end of practice one day. Fred initiated it as well as a confession. Soon enough it was mutual and happened every practice. Sometimes even when practice wasn’t on. Fred could walk into the Hufflepuff common room under the guise of asking Cedric about how quidditch was going. Soon it would move to the dormitories and eventually later in the evening, Fred disappeared into the night. 

They couldn’t let other teammates know. It could upend the upcoming Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff game. The two were only a year apart but there never seemed to be a reason for them to spend time together. Aside from Hufflepuff without fail scheduling Quidditch practice immediately after or before Gryffindor. At least according to their teammates. 

Fred lingered in the locker room to watch Cedric put on his uniform. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” The smile in Cedric’s voice made Fred blush despite himself. The eye contact was searing. 

“I was on my way over.” Fred joked, his feet moving forward with little prompting. “Just wanted to admire the shape you’re in.” 

“While I’m flattered, I’ve needed you near all day. You’re all I thought about.” Cedric admitted, quieter than before, almost as if he didn’t want Fred to hear. 

“And you’re all I’ve thought about.” Fred crossed the locker room. A worrying thought entered his mind as Cedric bent to kiss his lips. “What if we’re caught, Ced?” 

“We will make do. I don’t want this to end. Our arrangement has worked so well these last weeks.” Cedric felt his lover still at those words. “Fred, I didn’t mean-“ 

“No, I know you’re right. But Cedric, I want to tell you I’ve been thinking. I want to show you off. I’m so happy with you.” A tone rarely used by Fred entered his voice. Earnest and excited. It made Cedric’s heart do jumping jacks. 

“Well, what do you propose?” 

“Open flirting. At the next match.” The glint in Fred’s eyes meant there was something up his sleeve Cedric should be worried about. He sighed. Dating a Weasley was something he’d always told himself to be careful of for this very reason. But he decided it was best to just wait and see what the next weekend had in store. 

  
  


The match on Saturday couldn’t have come any slower. Cedric was practically bursting with strange energy upon seeing Fred again. He had made himself scarce until today because Fred wanted their first public appearance as a couple to be huge and they couldn’t have met otherwise. 

The teams had their own locker rooms for the match. So the hufflepuffs’ surprise was genuine when Fred sauntered in and went straight up to Cedric. The team snapped to attention at the odd tension between the two. They’d known something was up when Cedric recovered rather quickly from Cho Chang’s break up, but it couldn’t possibly be because of a Weasley Twin.

“Weasley?” 

“Diggory?” 

Looking into Fred’s eyes, Cedric lost all composure. He didn’t care who else saw. The kiss was sweet and much longer than Cedric anticipated. Fred broke it first, a surprised look on his face. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team went silent. They waited with baited breath for Fred to collect himself. Cedric glanced at his teammates, feeling ashamed and small. 

“Fred, I’m sorry. I know you weren’t ready. I shouldn’t have done that. If you don’t want to see me again that’s okay. I understand comple-“ Another kiss was more than welcome to stop Cedric’s rambling. 

“Well that explains Cedric’s change in attitude after Cho left him for Harry!” Zacharias Smith joked, amicably. 

“I’m glad we’re out in the open now.” Fred said against the kiss. 

“Me too.” Cedric smiled. “Now we have to tell your teammates.” 

“They already know.” Fred glanced at his shoes. 

“They do? How did you tell them?” 

“Quite easily actually. I just said I was going over to snog the Hufflepuff quidditch Captain.” 

“And they believed you?” Cedric’s eyebrow arched, uncertainty plain on his face. Suddenly there was a loud raucous cheering from behind them. Gryffindor’s team came over to see what the fuss was about. 

“GO FREDDIE!!!” George grinned at his brother. Harry beamed at both of them. The others joined in. Angelina threatened to hex Cedric into oblivion if he hurt Fred in anyway, to which he of course responded accordingly. 

“Now they believe me.” Fred stated, leaning in to kiss Cedric again. “Let’s play quidditch.” They parted ways with a promise to see each other after the match. 


End file.
